


Touch

by InitialA



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InitialA/pseuds/InitialA
Summary: Long days sometimes lead to longer nights... 2nd Place in Challenge Destiny's week 4 prompt 'Ache'.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Kudos: 9





	Touch

"I'll rub your back if you rub mine..." Kagome said wearily.

  
InuYasha just groaned, collapsing onto their futon. She took that as a 'yes', and straddling his waist, sliding her hands under his haori. He groaned as her hands worked the aches out of his muscles; swinging a sword around was easy, but all this harvesting... he would do better stocking firewood against the coming winter. "You... are a godsend..." he grunted, wincing as she worked at a particularly tight muscle.

  
"I will be once you return the favor," she replied, smiling slightly.

  
"No, you'll be mush then."

  
"You talk big, but can you live up to it?"

  
He growled, and before Kagome could blink, she was on her stomach; her husband worked his magic over her shoulders. She sighed with content. "Better... but not mushy," she teased.

  
"I'll show you mushy," he growled in her ear, and she laughed as he worked the ties loose on her hakama.

  
"I thought you were tired?"

  
"Sleep is for the weak. To mush with you, woman," InuYasha commanded.

  
Kagome happily complied.


End file.
